Oh, my, my, my
by xredcherriesx
Summary: Cute songfic of Miley and Oliver to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song Oh, my, my, my. There's not really much of a storyline - just little moments that relate to the song here and there. Oneshot! A/N:Oliver is 2 years older than Miley/Miley's mom is still alive


_She said…_

_I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

"Hey Ollie," A seven-year old Miley says "Do you want to come outside and watch the stars with me?"

"Okay Miley! Let me get my coat!" He runs to grab his blue coat, and puts it on. Miley's small hand grasps his. They run out to the beach, where they lie down in the sand, staring up at the night sky. "It sure is beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Miley turns to look at him. "Kind of like you." Oliver blushes.

"Only girls are beautiful Miley. Boys are handsome."

"Oh."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said_

_Oh, my, my, my_

"Someday Oliver will be walking Miley down the aisle." Robby Ray says to Oliver's dad, laughing.

"Oh yeah, would that be funny!" The men laugh while the women roll their eyes.

"You never know…" Miley's mom says, a smile tearing at the corner of her mouth. "They could …"

"Oh, they wouldn't!" Robby Ray says. The two women look at each other and smile.

"Sure they will," Oliver's dad says jokingly, "They're going to be high school sweethearts, I can tell."

"Oh my, I don't think they will." Oliver's mom says, smiling.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

"Whoa, Miles, you can see everything from up here!" A nine-year old Oliver called down to Miley, who was standing at the foot of the tree. "Come on up!"

"No! It's too high!" Miley stomped her foot – she was scared to climb into the tree house Robby Ray and Oliver's dad had built for them.

"Please, Miley, I wanna play with you! We'll play whatever game you want!"

"No!" Defiant Miley stood her ground.

"Are you scared? You're scared!"

"No, I'm not. I'm braver than you!" Oliver snorted at her remark.

"I'm bigger than you! And braver – 'cause I'm the one up here. Heck, I could beat you up if I wanted!"

"You wouldn't!" Miley gasped.

"I would! Now climb up here, chicken." Sighing, Miley reluctantly climbed up.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

"Hey Oliver!" Seven-year old Miley called to her friend who was walking up the street to her.

"Hey Miley!" He waved his little hand as he approached her. "You want to play?"

"Sure! But first, I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, last night I saw my Mommy and Daddy kiss. And I was wondering, if you knew what it feels like to have a kiss."

"Gosh, that's a hard question." Oliver scratched his head. "I don't think I've ever been kissed 'cept on the cheek from Mommy."

"Well," Said Miley "Since I'm kind of curious, I dare you to kiss me."

"Like a grown-up kiss? On the lips?" Miley nodded. "Yuck! No way!"

"I dared you – are you saying you're a chicken?" Miley said, with a smug look on her face.

"What? No! Fine." Oliver leaned in, lips puckered weirdly, and his eyes closed. All of sudden Miley bolted down the street and Oliver fell. "Hey, that's not fair!" He called to her.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to be kissed."

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

"Wow Miley." An eighteen-year old Oliver said. "You look beautiful." They were going to the school winter dance together – as friends.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Oliver smiled.

"Well, you know me, always the ladies' man …" Miley rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, lover boy, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said_

_Oh, my, my, my_

"They're growing up so fast." Oliver's mom remarked. "Miley's already sixteen. And Oliver's eighteen!" Miley's mom nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they are. And remember when the men used to joke about them falling in love?" The two women laughed.

"Hey," Said Robby Ray, "I was serious when I talked about that!" He was smiling, so they could tell it was a joke, but Miley's mom still rolled her eyes.

"Nah, Robby," Oliver's dad cut in "I don't think they really will fall in love."

"Sure they will!"

"Oh, my – you never know." Miley's mom said, smiling.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M riding in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

_Thump!_ A stone hit Miley's window and she groggily got out of bed, but not before checking the clock. She opened the window, and to her surprise Oliver was standing down there.

"Psst! Miley!" He whisper-called.

"What Oliver, its Two A.M, for crying out loud!"

"I know," He said grinning sheepishly, "But just come on out." Miley rolled her eyes, but all the same she closed her window before pulling on a hoodie and a pair of boots. Then she snuck down the stairs and outside, where Oliver was waiting beside his pick-up truck.

"Where are we going?" She asked, climbing into the passenger seat. Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know, everywhere, anywhere. How about the creek?" Miley nodded and he carefully drove off.

"So why'd you come at Two A.M?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"I don't know. I guess – I just wanted to see you." Miley smiled.

"Good. You know, if it was anyone else knocked on my window, I wouldn't have come

out."

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside, till' the morning light

Oh, my, my, my, my

"I don't see how this is any of your business Oliver!" Miley screamed at him.

"Yes, it is! As your best friend and your boyfriend, I think I have a right to know about this!"

"We didn't even do anything! He carried my books to history class, for crying out loud, and only because I had, like, five books!" Miley felt tears at the back of her eyes.

"I don't care that he carried your books! It was the way he was looking at you! Gosh, Miles, I'm just worried, you don't know Josh like I do, he's – not who you think he his."

"He was just helping out a friend! Just, just leave, Oliver. Just leave." Miley said, tears falling down her face.

"Fine, I will! Then you can just call up your little Joshy-poo!"

"Maybe I will!" With that, Oliver turned around and slammed the back door behind him. Miley started crying even harder. "Oh, I wish he wasn't so stubborn!" She sighed and went upstairs to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Miley woke up to her cell phone beeping she pulled it out to find a weird text from Josh.

Hey baby, want to go out with me 2night?

Miley quickly responded:

No, of course not, I'm dating Oliver!

Josh replied almost immediately:

Who cares about that idiot? He doesn't have to know. Come on, you know you want to. After all, I carried your books yesterday.

Miley gasped – Oliver had been right.

No, no, no!

She shut her cell phone off and climbed out of bed. A good walk on the beach would clear her head. She walked out the back door and tripped on something – or, rather, someone.

"Oliver?" She questioned, looking down at the form on the ground. Oliver stood up, looking like a wreck.

"Miles, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, don't be sorry," Miley said, "You were right. Josh texted me this morning, he wanted to go out with me, well, he might have wanted something more than that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Oliver said, enveloping her in a hug. He didn't care that he had stayed out on the porch all night – as long as he had her in his arms now.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Where are we going, Oliver?"

"The creek." He responded, watching her face light up.

"Oh, goody! I love that place."

"I know." He smiled, and continued driving. Soon, they arrived. Holding hands, they walked over to the creek, and Miley sat down on her favorite rock. All of sudden Oliver was down on one knee in front of her, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver." Miley said, realizing what was going on. He pulled out a ring, and stared up at Miley with pure love in his eyes.

"Miley, will you marry me?" He asked. Miley paused for a moment, before a smile broke out on her face.

"Yes, Oliver! Yes, I will!"

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mammas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

"Oh my goodness, she looks beautiful!" Oliver's mom whispered as Miley came down the aisle on her father's arm. "I never once thought – oh, my." She started crying, tears of joy.

"I know," Miley's mom answered, shedding tears of her own, "I never thought they would either." They turned back to the front when Miley reached the alter.

"Do you, Oliver Oken, take Miley Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through rich or poor?"

"I do." Oliver said staring at Miley lovingly.

"And do you, Miley Stewart, take Oliver Oken to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through rich or poor?"

"I do." Miley whispered, letting a single tear run down her cheek.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oliver smiled and leaned in towards Miley.

"Don't run away now, Miley," He joked, remembering when they were little.

"I won't." She whispered back before closing the space between them.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

"And here we are!" Oliver set Miley down and she gasped at the new home in front of them.

"It's beautiful, Oliver!"

"I knew you'd like it." Miley smiled and ran up the stairs to the front porch. Oliver was right behind her.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" She exclaimed, "Someday, we'll sit here and rock our babies on these rocking chairs." She pointed to the two wood rocking chairs on the front porch.

"We sure will." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on her head, "We sure will."

_And I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, Oh, my, my, my_

"Hey Oliver?" Miley whispered, as they lay under the stars on their first night as a married couple.

"Yeah Miley?"

"Promise me that we'll grow old together –"

"I promise." He assured her.

"And promise me, that I'll still be able to look at you like the stars that shine."

"Always, Miley, always." He whispered.


End file.
